Kilometro Zero
by AlvaRoom
Summary: Luego de la graduación y repletas de inquietudes, un grupo de excéntricas amigas deciden salir en un viaje de autodescubrimiento por la carretera. ¿Quién diría que todo acabaría en una odisea a través del tiempo y el espacio? Sumérgete en esta aventura surrealista sobre el bizarro proceso de crecer, o algo así.


2010 – 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados.

Terminada la graduación y con muchas inquietudes sobre el futuro, un grupo de excéntricas amigas salen a recorrer la carretera dentro de un camper. ¿Un viaje de redescubrimiento? Y para hacerlo interesante le agregamos a una motociclista esquizofrénica cazadora de entidades cósmicas, una mensajera pervertida de otra dimensión. ¿Por qué hay un agujero de gusano en el baño de la gasolinera? Para estas chicas un simple viaje en carretera puede transformarse en una odisea a través del tiempo y el espacio que cambiará el destino del mundo, claro que estás ni cuenta se darán.

Sumérgete en está aventura surrealista sobre el bizarro proceso de crecer, o algo así.

**KILOMETRO ZERO**

Y así como así había llegado el día, cuando te graduas del secundario simplemente te quedas desnuda, o al menos de manera simbólica, aunque uno suele pensar en eso de observar a todos como si estuviesen en ropa interior. En pocas palabras se trata de un sentimiento de incomodidad perpetua, así creo que nos sentimos todas nosotras luego de que la directora Celestia nos entregará los diplomas. Agridulce fue la felicidad de aquel momento cuando los birretes volaron por los aires y los huevos estallaron contra nuestras cabezas de forma no tan simbólica. Con eso cada una a partir de ahora tomaría caminos separados, para así volverse personas totalmente diferentes en el futuro, esas distancias nos harían olvidar de a poco los lazos irrompibles, volviéndonos adultas, distantes y maduras. Y el tiempo pasara, terminara de drenar los océanos sentimentales dando paso a una sequía de no entender, una repleta de caminos paralelos. Por eso decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje en paralelo antes de pasar página, por los viejos tiempos. Además, ¿quién nos quita los buenos recuerdos?

**KILOMETRO ZERO**

"Nunca he estado hacia donde voy, nunca he ido hacia donde he estado. Solo es cuestión de no repetir mis pasos"

**EPISODIO ZERO: USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ **

"Quiero ir al baño". Eso fue lo que dijo Pinkie Pie apenas la motorhome dobló la esquina de la calle Golden Oak. La noche de verano brillaba con desdén sobre la metrópolis, de madrugada era cuando la luna se mostraba más brillante, su luz se impacta contra la caravana, una de aspecto amplio, maquinaria moderna y ostentosa que solo justifica su existencia como una mera excusa para el desarrollo de un viaje sin sentido. Applejack en el volante que, al oir a su amiga, observa levemente a su compañera Rarity, con la mirada parecía querer pedirle permiso para dar la vuelta. Rarity suspira y se cruza de brazos, lanza una mirada a Pinkie: —Te pregunte hace cinco minutos y tu respondiste que no querías ir, ahora deberás aguantar —dice con un leve tono aprensivo—. Lo lamento mucho querida, pero quiero evitar el tráfico, tanto estrés que produce a nuestra piel es inaceptable.

—Pero deberás deberitas quiero ir —súplica Pinkie mientras cruza de un lado a otro sus piernas—.

Sentada detrás de Applejack, Rainbow Dash. Esta levanta vagamente la mano y dice: —Si sirve de algo su majestad, apoyo la moción de Pinkie Pie.

—Ah, ¿tú también? ¿Acaso tienen cinco años? —Rarity parece fastidiada, pero guarda silencio e intenta recordar algo—. ¿Acaso no tenemos baño aquí dentro?

Al oír eso, Pinkie y Rainbow se miran con complicidad, Applejack se dispone a bajar la cabeza. Rarity al notar el movimiento de la rubia, le pregunta: —Amor, ¿que le paso al baño?

Rainbow Dash se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza e interrumpe: —¿Recuerdas esa gran pelota de papel en el Starswirled Music Festival?

—No, no la recuerdo —respondió Rarity con una ceja levantada—.

—Precisamente, fue un golazo —dice Pinkie con una sonrisa chueca que rápidamente se desvanece—.

Applejack traga saliva e intenta no arrugar la nariz, con la mirada puesta en el camino, empieza diciendo: —La cosa es, dulzura…

—¿Si~…? —Rarity acerca su rostro a la rubia, esta se retrae sobre su asiento—.

—No tenemos baño —termina rápidamente de decir Applejack. Al oír eso, Rarity cubre su cara con la palma de su mano—.

—Jacqueline, dime que es una broma —susurra con el rostro tapado—.

Applejack responde avergonzada: —Lo siento, planeaba solucionar el problema antes del almuerzo, no te lo dije porque quería evitarte el estrés… —Applejack intenta encontrar las palabras que le justifiquen—. Por lo de tu piel sensible y eso —Rarity calma su expresión—. Pensé que todas estarían durmiendo por al menos unas cuantas horas más, lo cual me daría tiempo de sobra, pero con esto que pasó de traer a Sunset a rastras y el alboroto… —Rarity le tapa la boca a la rubia y sonríe gentilmente—.

—Bien —permite Rarity—, da la vuelta, no hemos hecho mucho recorrido de todas formas, debemos estar a unas seis calles como mucho —le asegura de forma relajada, Applejack arruga la nariz—.

—Eh… —empieza nuevamente Applejack—. Sabes, lo que sucede es —Rarity se apresura a observar inexpresiva por la ventanilla, ahí estaba de nuevo el edificio de Sunset Shimmer—. Llevo cinco minutos dando vueltas a la manzana —Rarity devuelve su mirada a la rubia, buscando una explicación—. Yo también quiero ir al baño.

Con la positiva dada, Rainbow y Pinkie celebran: —¡Eso! —dan un salto y chocan los cinco, el movimiento brusco provoca que Pinkie se abrace adolorida el estómago—.

Todo ese barullo parece haber despertado a alguien, sus quejidos se oyen desde el fondo de la caravana, de repente la puerta del dormitorio se desliza con fuerza, de ahí emerge Trixie Lulamoon que, con cara de pocos amigos y el cabello enmarañado exclama: —¡¿Podrían guardar silencio?! ¡Por si no lo notaron aquí hay personas que nos están acostumbradas a despertar antes de las doce!

Su voz es áspera pero ruidosa, lo cual hace reaccionar a Sunset Shimmer desde la mesa, la cual de manera casi instintiva y sin levantar la cabeza se apresura a lanzar una almohadilla contra la chica de cabello blancuzco mientras le grita: —¡Callate Lulamoon! —al parecer solo se trataba de un reflejo involuntario, en eso Sunset calma la voz—. Déjame dormir, quiero dormir, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir…? —hasta que se vuelve a apagar—.

Despabilada por el golpe, Trixie arruga la mirada y levanta del suelo la almohadilla, la aprieta con fuerza mientras susurra: —¿Como te atreves a golpearme? —flexiona el brazo y apunta a la cabeza de la pelirroja—. ¡Cabeza de tocino!

Con espantosa puntería, Trixie termina golpeando a quien dormía en el hombro de la pelirroja. Fluttershy se sobresalta al recibir el impacto y exclama: —¡Estoy aquí!

—¡Ah! —con eso bastó para despertar a quien estaba a su izquierda, Twilight Sparkle levanta la cabeza y cual búho ciego observa para todas direcciones—. ¡No se roben mis lentes! —se toquetea toda la cara para percatarse de que sus anteojos están posados sobre su nariz, descubre que sí están—.

Al oír esas palabras, Sunset se levanta rápidamente, golpea la mesa y exclama con mirada iracunda: —¡¿Donde están los ladrones?! —Trixie de un momento a otro se había escondido en la habitación al verla reaccionar así. Sunset observa a su izquierda y descubre a Fluttershy, quien respiraba pesadamente—. Oh, Oye Rarity~… —vuelve a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos al igual que Twilight—.

—Lo se querida —dice Rarity al sacar un inhalador de su bolso de mano—. Les pido siempre que intenten no agitarla de ésta forma, eso va especialmente para ustedes dos que las conozco muy bien —apunta al pasar a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, estás ríen—.

—Supongo que pospondre la guerra de almohadas por ésta vez —dice Pinkie, soltando un enorme almohadón—.

Fluttershy acepta el inhalador y susurra acongojada: —Lo siento —utiliza el inhalador y levanta la mirada—. Es ese sueño raro otra vez, no quería asustarlas.

—¿Asustarnos? —ironiza Rainbow Dash—. La única que pareció asustarse fue Trixie, pero supongo que eso fue obra de Sunset —Rainbow apoya sus manos sobre la mesa y acerca su rostro al de Fluttershy, esta le niega la mirada al ver la sonrisa desvergonzada de su amiga—. No me digas ¿qué fue ese extraño sueño de la chica pájaro? —confiada coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Vaya que tienes gustos peculiares.

—N-No fue solo eso —respondió Fluttershy con las mejillas coloradas—.

Rarity da dos palmadas al aire para llamar la atención del grupo: —Muy bien todo el mundo, única y última llamada para ir al baño, y tú —mirando a Pinkie Pie—, ¿no qué querías ir deveras deveritas? —está parece recordar y se lanza sobre la salida acompañada de Rainbow Dash—. Sunset lamento molestar tus dulces sueños pero necesitaria tus llaves.

Está sigue rezagada a su propia mente, Applejack nota esa actitud y dice: —Vamos bonita, necesito a mi copiloto despierta.

—Sigo pensando que debiste darme a mí el puesto de copiloto —opina Rainbow mientras da pequeños saltitos—. Además, ¿no qué el copiloto debe sentarse al lado del piloto? Yo solo veo a Rarity.

Applejack cruza los brazos y argumenta: —Primero que nada, debes estar como una cabra si crees que dejaré que vuelques el camper de la madre de Rarity. Déjame recordarte lo que hiciste con el tracto de mi familia. En serio aun sigo intentando descubrir cómo es posible que alguien vuelque un tractor —Rainbow bufé como caballo y mira a un lado, Pinkie se cubre la boca para no dejar salir la risa—. Segundo, Rarity tiene toda mi confianza para sentarse a mi lado, debido a que es la unica de aquí que está realmente despierta.

—Tuve que sacrificar mi sueño de belleza por este puesto, pero valió la pena con tal de estar a tu lado amor —menciona Rarity con orgullo mientras mira coquetamente a Applejack—.

—Tu no necesitas dormir para estar bella corazón —le confiesa la rubia dulcemente. Rainbow simula tener arcadas para luego reír en tonos bajos junto a Pinkie Pie—. Okey. Vamos Sunset, pasa las llaves para que estas dos evacuen.

Sunset deja escapar un leve murmurar y mete las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para decir: —Okey… aquí tienes, pero por favor dejen de decir tonterías —súplica somnolienta para luego lanzar las llaves bruscamente hacia Rarity—. Tanto escándalo para acabar de vuelta en mi departamento, traigan de paso las latas de Bolts que deje en el refrigerador. Muchas gracias~

Pasaron los minutos y los humos se habían calmado, si se agudizaba el oído se lograban escuchar los primeros cánticos de los pájaros vespertinos que quedaban rezagados debido a la orquesta de bocinas de una ciudad insoportable. Abandonando el edificio estaban las chicas con suma prisa, Rainbow cargaba un paquete de latas de bebidas energéticas, Pinkie bebía a sorbos una de estas, parecía querer evitar que alguien le vea así que escondía la apertura de la lata. Suben al camper, charlas repletas de expectativa. Rarity chequea de manera que todo parezca en orden, Twilight por su parte parece estar más ocupada marcando con una fibra el mapa; Sunset volvió a conciliar el sueño ahora sobre el hombro de Fluttershy, quien como siempre está taciturna pero el rojizo en su rostro no le permitía pegar pestañas; quien roncaba a rienda suelta era otra en la habitación y a su lado una Trixie tarareando silenciosamente aquello que se escucha salir de sus auriculares; Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie comenzaron en uno de los catres una pequeña partida de Poker. Applejack en el frente acomodo el retrovisor una vez más, observa a Rarity pidiendo en silencio una mirada aprobadora, sus miradas se encuentran y la pálida mujer sonríe confiadamente. Rarity solo se viste el emblemático sombrero vaquero de la rubia, le señala que no tiene puesto el cinturón, se pone de pie, llama con dos palmadas y en voz alta dice: —Muy bien señoritas, ¿están listas para partir?

Las respuestas vinieron en bandada, aunque algunas adormecidas: —¡Si~!

Applejack hizo girar las llaves, las luces volvieron a encenderse. En eso también se iluminó una pequeña farola que no paraba de titilar en la esquina trasera al camper, debajo de esta una figura ennegrecida que monta una motocicleta, su llamada a la acción se prende al notar el movimiento de la caravana. Así se dio comienzo al viaje a ninguna parte, entre la impaciencia y el sueño se despierta el día con cálido murmullo de viento sureño, chirriante ruido dejado de lado para dar paso a ensoñaciones de lugares fantásticos, enorme sería el paso del camper sobre la carretera.

El viento augura aventura…

**[Into The Wilderness - Early Hours]**

Era cosa de parpadear solamente para aparecernos de calle en calle, del bulevar hasta la avenida era cuestión de un segundo. Resplandece la poca naturaleza urbana, se mueve todo ese gran engranaje que lleva sociedad como nombre, pero nos alejamos cada vez más de ella. Antes de llegar a la autopista paramos para abastecer un poco de combustible, Pinkie Pie parece haber comprado algo en una tienda de novedades en frente de la estación de servicio. En la autopista nos vemos tomando un café con todo tipo de dulces cortesía de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow saca su cabeza por la ventanilla, le digo que es peligroso, terminamos juntas en esa posición hasta que se comienza a dificultar mi respiración. La motorhome comenzó a descender hacia la autovía, Applejack quiere dar un sorbo de Bolts, Rarity le dice que no y le hace beber un café que ella acababa de preparar, se sonríen. Twilight siempre parece concentrada, esta vez se trata de una gran guía de turismo junto al mapa de Equestria, parece estar marcando lineas y circulos con diversos puntos de interés. Mientras que Sunset se le nota hermosa recibiendo los rayos del sol poniente, diría sin mentir que parece estar en paz de momento, cerrando los ojos brevemente y respirando calmadamente, aunque Pinkie Pie le pide atención para enseñarle un extraño péndulo que trajo en su mochila, se percibe incompleto. Sunset lo aprecia con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. Y todo parece ir a toda velocidad, cada movimiento sucede sin más, realmente nos estábamos alejando de nuestro hogar. ¿Hacía dónde iremos? Eso ni siquiera yo lo puedo contar, pero tampoco quiero preguntar.

—"Follow me down into the wilderness…" —Trixie pasa cantando de camino a observar el camino que nos depara, sus auriculares parecen hacerle ensordecer mucho en su criterio de cantar—.

—Cállate Lulamoon —ordena Sunset para luego lanzar una almohada que golpea la espalda de la cantante—.

—Oh, ¿así que quiéres pelear contra mí? —pregunta Trixie con tono presumido mientras se retira los auriculares—. Pues déjame decirte que esta vez no será un tiro de advertencia.

¿Te refieres al tiro fallido que acabó golpeandome?

Pinkie ve este acto como una provocación y de su mochila saca más munición: —¡Oh si! ¡Esta vez sí estoy lista para una guerra de almohadas! —exclama mientras prepara un lanzamiento hacia Rainbow Dash—.

—Por favor nada de guerras, escaramuzas o revoluciones aquí adentro, no mientras Applejack esté conduciendo —pide Rarity siempre atenta a los problemas, todas le hacen caso, algunas a regañadientes—. Gracias.

—Es como dice Granny Smith… —comienza Applejack a recordar una de las tantas frases de su abuela—. "Que de manzanas y peras sea la cosecha, mientras que haya calma no llamara a la tormenta".

—Tú y esas frases de anciana sin sentido, nunca cambias —dijo Rainbow con picardía—. En cualquier momento deberías pensar en sacarle un seguro de vida Rarity, porque se está haciendo polvo por cada palabra anticuada que usa.

A Rarity se le escapa su risa tan estridente: —Pff jajaja… —al ver la cara de su novia esta se cubre con ambas palmas—. Uy, perdon amor —Applejack arruga más la cara, hasta incomodar a Rarity. Y sorpresa, se pone a reír frente a su amada, todas le acompañamos—.

De nuevo el tiempo empieza a correr, debido a que madrugamos podemos aprovechar un tráfico ligero repleto de huecos y vehículos con personas con los mismos planes que nosotras. Tranquilamente se cubren las distancias y los rascacielos comienzan a desaparecer en el horizonte junto a esos bosques y pueblos que sirven de frontera al bastó otro lado del hogar, habíamos entrado sin darme cuenta a los primeros ápices del desierto elevado de San Palomino. El sol a nuestra izquierda se eleva lentamente y todo el paisaje parece torcido debido a la velocidad. Se aprecia la nada a lo lejos y en esa nada una paz imposible que brilla entre una tierra muerta, una visión de futuras montañas, bosques próximos, lagunas, ríos, prados bastos y repletos de vida, flores de todo tipo como también fauna de lo más variopinta. Expectativas de aquella naturaleza, ciertamente estoy emocionada y a la vez impaciente por una aventura, aunque puede que no lo demuestre como mis amigas aquí presentes. Lo menos que puedo hacer es disfrutar de la vista.

Oigo detrás de mí el sutil sonido aprobador de Twilight, esta observa el mapa en el que estuvo trabajando y dice: —Ya está listo —se levanta del asiento y se acerca a Applejack, descaradamente despliega el mapa cubriendo parte del panel—. Si seguimos por la interestatal en unos cuarenta kilómetros estaremos entrando en el desierto de Appleloosa, aquí como pueden notar marqué diferentes puntos de avistamientos y este de aquí es el salar más grande de la región —Rarity acerca la mirada con desinterés, Twilight está apuntando de una en una las marcas—. Aquí es donde se podrá apreciar el próximo eclipse solar que ocurrirá este martes; aquí entrando al estado de Pennsylmanea podrás encontrar un acceso al norte que nos llevará directo al pueblo fantasma de Hope Hollow's. Aquí comienzan los bosques Everfree cuya extensión abarcan cientos de kilómetro hasta las faldas del monte Ever Hoof…

En el catre detrás de mí charlaban jocosamente mientras una sesión de cartas estaba en curso, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Trixie dieron por terminada la ronda. Me acerco un poco para oír de que tanto ríen, Rainbow me nota fácilmente mientras mezcla el mazo, no diré nada pero está parece estar reservándose para última en la repartición. No creo que haya notado mi observación, solo me sonríe y pregunta: —¿Te metes al juego? Todo o nada, quien gana se queda con el almuerzo de Trixie.

—Ey, ¿porqué siempre yo? —replica Trixie—.

Una voz burlona se oye detrás de nosotras: —Porque es muy divertido hacerte enfadar —era Starlight Glimmer, su cabello está completamente arreglado y su rostro parece demostrar que lleva despierta incluso mucho más tiempo que todas nosotras juntas—.

—Y muy fácil. Pst… —agrega Pinkie para luego picar juguetonamente a Trixie, está da un brinquito, se me escapa una ligera carcajada. Avergonzada cubro mi boca—.

—Buenas tardes~ —saluda con relajo Starlight—.

Todas respondemos a su saludo, Trixie le mira con curioso desprecio y dice: —Veo que tus ronquidos te permiten dormir a gusto, verás que tu bocota no ha dejado descansar a Trixie ni por un instante. Te hubiera removido la boca pero no traje la utilería conmigo —Starlight parece ignorar lo que le han dicho, solo espera a que Trixie acabe de quejarse—. Agradece mi paciencia porque si de ellas dependiera estarías durmiendo dentro de la despensa.

Starlight coloca su brazo alrededor de Trixie, se acurruca cerca de ella y observa sus cartas: —Hmm… —le da pequeñas cabezadas en la mejilla—. ¿Segura qué entre todo ese montón de basura mágica no había un par de tapones para oído, Hoofdini? —Trixie ofendida frunce el ceño e infla los cachetes, prefiere negar la mirada. Starlight se acomoda aún más—. Vaya, estás hasta las manos con esta mano —dice ella mientras le señala cada carta, Trixie las oculta en su pecho—. No vayas, Rainbow tiene las de ganar, no te preguntas porqué siempre es ella la que baraja las cartas —Starlight me lanza una mirada confiada—. Supongo que tu tambien lo haz notado, ¿verdad Fluttershy? A ti nunca se te escapan esos detalles, eres muy perceptiva cuando te lo propones.

—No p-para nada, nunca fui particularmente buena en estos juegos —intento no sonar demasiado modesta pero solo logro que Starlight ruede los ojos con una sonrisa—.

Mientras tanto Pinkie Pie estuvo observando aquello que está detrás de mí. Me doy media vuelta y noto a Sunset Shimmer recostada sobre la ventana con casi medio cuerpo hacia afuera, noto en su rostro encandilado por el sol lo que parece ser una actitud vigilante pero a la vez feliz. Mueve sutilmente su mano, como si estuviese saludando. Pinkie le grita: —¡Sunset!

—¡Ah! —Sunset pega un grito y se golpea la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana—. Ouch… ¿qué quieren? —pregunta mientras se soba la cabeza—.

—Parecías estar saludando —le respondo un poco temerosa—. ¿Alguien qué conozcas?

Sunset al oír mi pregunta se ruboriza, al igual que yo debido a mi impertinencia. Al instante se relaja y me dice: —Nada de eso, solo me gusta sentir el viento chocar contra mi mano. Todo está bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

Eso espero, nos espera un viaje muy largo, a ninguna parte… ¿Qué tan largo será? Ahora que lo pienso le he dejado mucho trabajo al centro de mascotas, he dejado a mi conejito con una amiga, pero para él ella es una extraña. Y qué decir de los pobres animales, seguro contrataran un reemplazo. ¿Y si ese reemplazo es mucho mejor con los animales? ¿Y si es tan buena que los animales no quieren tratar conmigo jamás? Debí pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar venir, pero como decirles que no a mis amigas. Después de todo no nos queda mucho tiempo juntas, esta podría ser el último viaje con la pandilla completa… Quiero aprovecharlo, quiero disfrutar…

Quiero ir al baño.

Pasados unos minutos de exposición y discusión entre qué rutas tomar, a cuáles evitar debido a su estado, Twilight al parecer queda abrumada por sus propias palabras: —Bueno, por último tenemos por aquí las cataratas de Rainbow Fall, destino turístico y precioso patrimonio natural, etcétera etcétera —toma el mapa, lo enrolla y mira expectante a la pareja del frente—.

—No entiendo porqué te tomaste tantas molestias con ese mapa cuando tenemos un GPS —le cuestiona groseramente Rainbow mientras enseña una mano ganadora a sus rivales—.

—La cartografía no es una molestia, es aquello en lo que han dependido los grandes hombres de la humanidad a la hora de zarpar a sus travesías por el globo —explica apasionada Twilight, Rainbow solo asiente con la cabeza—. Mientras que el GPS depende del conocimiento anterior de la ubicación y un posterior ingreso de datos exactos, la cartografía depende del razonamiento, seguimiento y descubrimiento de la latitud y longitud, se trata de un puzzle que uno diseña sobre la marcha —decido tomar asiento y cruzar mis piernas—. Ya que esto es una escapada a la naturaleza quise ponerme lo más salvaje posible —abraza el mapa y ríe tontamente—. Jijiji~

—Puag —Rainbow saca la lengua con expresión de asco—. Se oye tedioso e innecesariamente complicado, ¿por qué pensé que las distancias te volverian menos nerd?

—Yo pienso que es muy útil —confiesa Applejack, Twilight oculta una sonrisa—. Las computadoras pueden fallar, pero ¿la mente de Twilight Sparkle? Ohwi, eso sería más difícil de ver que a una zorra pastoreando ovejas —oigo risas contenidas detrás de mí—.

—Disculpen, pero quiero ir al baño —pido en voz baja, esperando que de milagro me escuchen—.

Lo cual no funciona, pues Starlight en ese momento deja escapar una fuerte carcajada, se detiene al ver como le miramos sorprendidas. Ella se seca una lágrima y dice: —L-Lo lamento je-je-je… —se descostilla un poco más—. Es que Pinkie me recordó un chiste muy bueno.

—¿Eso hice? —pregunta Pinkie para recibir un codazo por parte de Rainbow, la cual parecía igual de divertida que Starlight—. Oh, ¡Si! Si eso hice ja-ja fue bueno ese, ¿verdad Dashie? Jajajaj… —sin razón aparente Trixie también comienza a reír junto a Starlight—.

Rainbow borra su escueta sonrisa y le advierte en voz baja a Pinkie, sus labios parecen decir: —Tampoco exageres que les harás sospechar.

Sunset se percata, levanta sus cejas y pregunta: —¿Y cómo va el chiste? —sonríe cuando Rainbow comienza a balbucear en busca de una idea—. No te esfuerces tanto o te dolerá la cabezota —me echa una mirada y notó mi incomodidad—. ¿Quiéres ir al baño?

Bajo la cabeza, siempre me ha parecido increíble como Sunset suele notar con un simple vistazo lo que sentimos, pero tampoco es extraño viniendo de ella, después de todo es la más genial del grupo, la más perceptiva, la más apuesta… Obviando a Rainbow Dash supongo. En esa divagación me olvido que ella seguía esperando una respuesta, le susurro: —Si, pero acabamos de parar y realmente no quiero molestar.

—Tú nunca quieres molestar —dice Sunset para ponerse de pié—, pero para mí es un deporte olímpico. Yo me encargo —se acerca a Rarity—. Rarity, podemos frenar en esa gasolinera, me estoy orinando.

—¿Debes estar bromeando? acabamos de parar hace diez minutos —se queja Rarity—.

—Eso fue hace una hora —murmura Sunset y luego levanta la voz—. Bueno, si quieres puedo orinar aquí —hace un ademán de que se bajara los pantalones—. ¿Tienes una botella?

—Esta bien, esta bien… —Rarity presiona su nariz con los dedos—. Tu ganas. Applejack corazón, ¿puedes frenar en el próximo parador?

—Sin problemas, de paso aprovecho para arreglar ese condenado baño —respondió Applejack mientras se dispone a salir de la carretera—. Ese lugar de allí estará bien… —apunta por la ventanilla—. Siempre que no le hayan puesto candado al baño.

—Lo derribaremos si es necesario —Sunset al decir eso lanza medio cuerpo hacia atrás, boca abajo me sonríe mientras levanta su pulgar. Yo me río un poco por su gesto, luego uso mi inhalador—.

—¿No les parece algo asqueroso como hemos estado hablando sobre excusados desde el comienzo del episodio? —pregunta inadvertida Pinkie Pie a lo que todas le miramos con extrañeza—. Olvidenlo.

El camper desciende unos metros por la ladera hacia una vieja gasolinera Equus Oil, desde lejos se podía notar su escultura publicitaria característica en tonos verdes y grises con la forma de un semental galopante. Sus ahora apagadas e incompletas luces de neón parecen estar a punto de caer, sin mencionar que la cabeza de caballo que sobresale del tejado la ha carcomido el óxido hasta dejar casi por completo un esqueleto. Siento pavor al verla así, me imagino su apariencia allá en sus mejores días. Nos detenemos unos metros antes de pisar el playón, este lugar dista mucho de ser una parada agradable, incluso podría decir que es algo aterradora, un aura mística le rodea debido a su descanso a un lado de un risco, el polvo levantándose por el viento transmite una sensación de soledad apabullante. Desciendo junto a Sunset y luego nos siguen Rainbow y Pinkie. Éste lugar es curioso, el aire se ha vuelto frío repentinamente. Sus azulados y oxidados surtidores quemarián al ambiente si no fuera por el techo destartalado que les protege de los rayos del sol; detrás de estos una antiquísima caseta de servicio que se encontraba abandonada, sus grandes ventanas dejan ver dentro un mostrador vacío y varias repisas con alguna que otra lata vacía. Las únicas cosas que parecía estar intactas eran unas campanas de aire que colgaban sobre la puerta principal de la caseta, su sonar es apagado, no logra producir ningún tipo de ritmo. Decido adelantarme junto a Sunset mientras que Rainbow y Pinkie entran a la caseta para escarbar entre la nada, caminamos hasta la parte trasera donde intuimos estaba el baño, en el camino uso mi inhalador debido a la pesadez del aire a esas alturas.

—Equus Oil —dice Sunset—. ¿Sabías que este lugar solía ser parte de una gran cadena de gasolineras alrededor del país? La más grande de la costa éste —niego con la cabeza—. Sí, así de poderosos eran. Luego, con el auge de las energías alternativas, piuuuu… —emula con su mano el caer de una bomba—. Boom, adiós Equus Oil. Es inevitable, todos los imperios caen eventualmente, sin importar que era habitemos.

—Pero los restos perduran, aunque sean tapados por las arenas del desierto —comparto con ella una corta mirada, luego vuelve a mirar al cielo—.

Y ahí está el baño, pegado al precipicio, dos puertas metálicas, al parecer antes no se tomaba en cuenta a la gente discapacitada, pero divago, no es como si los dueños de estos emprendimientos tuvieran mucha consideración, por lo menos el contenedor de basura está vacío. Nos posicionamos frente a lo que creemos fue el baño de mujeres, está cerrado suciamente con un candado de aspecto quebradizo, noto como en la puerta han tallado en el centro del óxido un rombo recostado que parece aludir a un ojo humano, aún más espeluznante, también a su alrededor han escrito: —"No estoy aquí" —leo en voz baja—. ¿No estoy aquí?

—Bien —dice Sunset sin escucharme y apunta hacia arriba con una sonrisa—. Henos aquí —es la cabeza de caballo, vuelvo a reír tontamente—. Eso no parece ser muy complicado —inspecciona el candado y se aleja unos pasos—. Cualquier cosa llamamos a Applejack. Muy bien, ahí voy —respira y se apresura a dar una patada directa al candado, se abre la puerta—. Uy… las damas primero.

Intento no parecer nerviosa, para mi suerte aún es de día y este lugar parece estar lo suficientemente iluminado. Miro un momento a Sunset y asiento con la cabeza, ella dice que va a esperarme. Apenas entrar giro a la izquierda. Es imposible, pero todo parece estar limpio, luz solar entra por las pequeñas ventanas sobre el polvoso espejo, en el aire vuela ese mismo polvo el cual llega hasta los tres cubículos, estos se encuentran cerrados, incluso aun funciona el ventilador del ducto de aire. No quiero pensar mucho en él como sigue girando, o como siquiera este lugar sigue en pie, prefiero salir lo antes posible, así que temerosa me acerco a uno de los cubículos. Lo abro lentamente, su puerta rechina hasta dar contra la pared. Uso mí inhalador, solo es un excusado totalmente destrozado, paso al siguiente, debe funcionar. Incómoda lo uso, está limpio. ¿Por qué? Debería sentirme aliviada de tal suerte pero no puedo, siento escalofríos, sin importar su apariencia me siento con un poco de asco, ese asco que produce todo aquello fuera de lugar. Este lugar parece fuera de lugar.

Al acabar, acomodo mi vestido y me dispongo a caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida… —¿Q-Que es ese sonido? —pienso a medio camino al oír susurros—. Son voces, eso es música, me parecen familiar, iguales a esas viejas transmisiones de televisión, me están llamando. Parecen provenir de ese cubículo de ahí, de esa puerta desgastada que está repleta de: —"No estoy aquí", "no estoy aquí" —recito con la piel de gallina aquello que está sobre toda la puerta marcado, parece escrito con las uñas—. Tranquila Fluttershy tranquila, es solo algo que ha escrito algún trastornado, nada extraño en lo absoluto.

—¿Está todo bien allí dentro? —pregunta Sunset en voz alta, pego un pequeño brinco—.

—S-Si, todo está bien —le respondo y acerco mi mano hacia la puerta, la voces se acrecientan—. ¡Ah!

De repente se escucha la bocina de un vehículo, seguido del sonido de un motor acercándose a toda velocidad. Apenas logré empujar la puerta del cubículo y ya me estoy alejando para terminar arriba del lavamanos. Arrimo mi cabeza por la ventana y noto a Sunset parada en la puerta, se le ve alerta. Murmura algo para luego decir: —¿Que se supone que está haciendo? —repentinamente se larga a correr hacia donde venía todo el alboroto—. ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Nerviosamente comienzo a apegarme más y más a la ventana: —S-Sunset… ¡¿Sunset a-a dónde vas?! ¡O-Oye! —me cuesta respirar, sin darme cuenta coloco mal mi pié—. ¡Aahh!

Estoy cayendo hacia atrás, todo se vuelve borroso a toda velocidad, pero yo lo percibo lento, voy cayendo hacia esa puerta tan aterradora lo sé. Las voces no logran volverse nítidas, solo se amontonan hasta callarse de golpe. Pierdo la conciencia, recuerdo varias cosas del pasado, como aquella vez en la que Rainbow Dash me defendió de eso abusivos, o esa otra en la que se hizo pasar por mi pareja en el baile de otoño. Recuerdo a mis mascotas, aunque no mucho de ese perico, ¿de cuando será? Que tal de ese momento en donde cosí una muñeca con la forma de Sunset y se la obsequie en su cumpleaños… No recuerdo, Pinkie había preparado la fiesta junto a Trixie, Applejack olvido su aniversario, le escribió a Rarity una canción con mi ayuda… No recuerdo, todo está oscuro, luces y destellos ¿que importancia tiene todo aquello? ¿Donde estoy? Abro los ojos. Otra luz, es intensa, artificialmente azulada, estoy donde se supone, en el suelo del baño, veo detrás de mis zapatillas el entrar de esa luz artificial proveniente de un poste de luz que se encuentra fuera. No puede ser de noche, no tan de pronto. Me apoyo en el excusado para poder levantarme del suelo, el mareo me impide pensar, camino hacia el espejo mientras sujeto mi cabeza, me aseguro de que no estoy lastimada. No tengo nada, ¿que es eso? Parece música, y estos puntos sobre mi cuerpo, son sombras. Veo que detrás de la ventana hay efectivamente un poste de luz o al menos lo que es un cable fino que sujeta un gran foco, éste está repleto de polillas que hacen sombra por todo el baño.

—Debo volver con mis amigas, no me habrán dejado aquí en el suelo sin motivo —asustada me convenzo a mí misma mientras me dispongo a seguir esa música—. Parece música country… —acerco mi mano a la puerta y empiezo a abrirla—. H-Hola, ¿Sunset? ¡Oh…!

El aullido del viento golpeó mis oídos, la puerta sale disparada contra la pared, mi vestido parece querer salir volando. Es extraño, pero hace unos momentos era de día, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente? La luna sobre mi cabeza ilumina un paisaje extenso de desierto y montañas lejanas, es embriagador su manto estrellado que cubre al mundo de hasta donde alcanza mi vista. Claramente han pasados unas cuantas horas, si es que estamos en el mismo día. Parecieron mucho más que unas cuantas horas.

—¡Mi teléfono! —escarbo en el bolsillo de mi vestido, lo encuentro y enciendo la pantalla—. Debo tener mal la hora, aquí dice que es mediodía. Bueno, sea como sea al menos es el mismo día. Tengo sed… quiero ver como están mis amigas.

Camino al borde del precipicio, veo inquieta el saltar de las polillas, dobló la esquina, poso mi mano en la pared un momento, agudizó el oido. La música se aclara, también sus voces, son mis amigas, me acerco de a poco, hay una luz, es cálida. Ahora es fría, son dos. Ese es el camper, doy otro giro a donde la luz es más intensa.

Ahí están ellas, sentadas en sillas alrededor de los surtidores, charlan y ríen. Me miran, aunque hay ausencias, no sabría decir cuales. Luz fría las ilumina, una que cae sobre los surtidores, parecen estar brillando, como los ojos de mis amigas. ¿Debería decir algo o tan solo esperar?

—¡Oigan, miren quien volvio! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, ¿es cosa mía o se le nota más delgada?—.

—Hola a todas, ¿me extrañaron? —digo sin más mientras me acerco, todas parecen reír por lo que acabo de decir—.

—Claro que te extrañamos salvaje. Ven aquí que Rainbow está por servir la cena —avisa Applejack quien está abrazada a Rarity—. Mira que suerte, ese señor fue muy amable en dejarnos pasar por aquí la noche —apunta a la caseta de servicios, hay un hombre sentado en la entrada—. Dice que no hay problema porque hay poco tráfico.

Es un anciano ajado por el paso del tiempo, con nariz chata agrietada y grandes cejas, sentado está con un rifle a su izquierda y un perro demacrado a su diestra, oyen la radio tranquilamente debajo de las campanas de viento. Pienso en cómo se habrá visto en sus mejores días, radiante y lleno de vida, ahora en quietud, reposa, esperando a quedar rendido ante lo inevitable, no parece saber de tiempo pero sí de valor, me hace creer que ese rifle y ese perro solo están ahí como advertencia, porque cuando llegue la muerte el hombre solo descargara el arma, soltara al perro, tal vez para que mordisquee un poco la pierna de su verdugo espectral. Insectos caen cerca de él debido al matamoscas zumbante a pocos metros de las campanas, al verlas caer me viene una epifanía que iba sobre una caída, sobre la arena. Se ve que cuida bien de su lugar de trabajo, todo está impecable allí dentro, repleto de suministros. Y detrás de esa música, ¿siento haber escuchado su sonar? Campanas de viento sin ritmo ni paz, ¿he estado aquí antes? No recuerdo, no parece importar, algo raro está pasando pero no puedo llegar al fondo como para descubrir que es. Debo dejar de mirar ese lugar, solo me produce dolor de cabeza. Aún algo obnubilada, me dispongo a sentarme cerca de Rarity:

—Querida, ¿estas bien? —me pregunta Rarity al verme tan distraída—. ¿No estás algo desabrigada? Recuerda que aún estamos en primavera.

—¿De qué hablas? Si es verano, heh… —una brisa helada pasa repentinamente, me abrazó con fuerza—.

—Iré por tu abrigo, y una manta —dice Rarity quien forzosamente se despega de Applejack para ir directo a la caravana—.

Applejack se queda mirándome un momento con ligera sospecha, vuelve a mostrarse serena y pregunta: —¿Te encuentras bien dulzura? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le respondo con calma—, ¿pudiste reparar el baño?

—¿Reparar el baño? ¿de qué hablas? —su respuesta me hace creer que no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando, y yo tampoco—. El baño funciona, solo estaba ocupado ¿recuerdas?

—Claro, debo haberme confundido —aclaro algo avergonzada, luego veo a mi alrededor—. Dime, ¿donde están Twilight y Sunset?

—Bueno, Twilight debe estar fumando entre los matorrales —me responde con suma naturalidad, aunque no recuerdo que Twilight fuera fumadora—. Y Sunset está allí arriba desde hace un buen rato —apunta hacia una pequeña colina aledaña, ella está ahí viendo hacia el horizonte con las manos en su espalda—. Deberías llamarla, decirle que coma algo, que luego puede volver a apreciar el paisaje. Es como decía Granny Smith, ehm… —se queda pensado, pero baja la cabeza—. Olvidalo, igual que yo.

Me levanto de mi asiento e incómoda digo: —Sabes, iré a ver qué pasa con Sunset —decido dejarla a solas con su repentino pesar—. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Me alejo, a paso veloz voy hacia esa colina, trepó entre las piedras y piso los arbustos húmedos, levantó el polvo, he olvidado el frío que sentía minutos atrás. Sunset de espaldas a mí, sigue como en un trance, un trance provocado por la vastedad de un cielo estrellado. Giro mi cabeza un poco hacia donde está la gasolinera, allí veo a Rarity salir de la motorhome con un abrigo para mí. —¿Y esa chica quién es? —me pregunto al ver a quién desciende luego de Rarity—. Cabello de arcoiris, de baja estatura y postura firme, pero no puede ser: —Esa no puede ser Rainbow Dash, parece tan… linda —murmuró, mi corazón por alguna razón se acelera—.

Lleva a la mesa una cacerola con increíble cuidado para tratarse de ella, incluso viste un delantal y lleva su pelo recogido. Le queda muy bien. Al dejar la cacerola se pone a mirar para todos lados, puedo sentir que busca a alguien en especial, no seré…

—Te está buscando a ti —termina de esclarecer Sunset, aun de espaldas y con la mirada en el cielo, me sonrojo—. Es una noche hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

Me detengo a su lado, ambas contemplamos en silencio el campo astral. Preciosa y peculiar noche despejada de primavera, otra vez el aullido del viento golpeó mis oídos, sujeto mi falda al menos un poco. ¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió tan tranquilo? Siento que todos mis problemas se hubiesen evaporado en el mero aire, ¿problemas? Esos que suelo generar por nada, esos de lo que he intentado escapar al comenzar este viaje, esos problemas que… no recuerdo muy bien, he de suponer su insignificancia para haberlos olvidado. Al igual que mis problemas, me siento insignificante ante el desierto, ante el cielo infinito que me enseña sin par la realidad de cada uno de nosotros los seres vivos. Pasa una estrella fugaz, brilla en sus ojos por unos instantes —Solo fue cuestión de un segundo —pienso al bajar un momento la cabeza—. Problemas, de los cuales he aprendido tanto, errores, de los cuales arrepentirme para descubrir que los he enmendado. Aunque no puedo siquiera tener imagen de ellos, ¿donde están? ¿cuando sucedieron? Algo anda mal, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, mis amigas se alejan. Sunset, ésto no está bien: —Preciosa, sin duda alguna —respondo sin más, ignorante de toda duda—.

—Hace mucho que no teníamos éstos momentos de paz. Solo nosotras dos —confiesa Sunset, le miro extrañada—. Lamento todo lo que nos hemos distanciado a lo largo del año, supongo que hemos cambiado más de los que pensábamos —se acerca—. Soy una idiota —lentamente se acerco a mi, toma delicadamente mis manos—.

—Sunset, n-no entiendo —al decir ésto mi teléfono empieza a sonar, intento tomarlo—. Espera, ngh.

Suelto un pequeño grito antes de ser tomada de las muñecas y ser callada con un beso arrebatador. Mis ojos se cierran al igual que los suyos, su aroma a sudor y repelente desaparecen, sólo ronda un calor insoportable, quiero disfrutarlo. Realmente me he dejado llevar por su atrevimiento, solo soy yo quien no encaja aquí, no entiendo porqué hace lo que hace, aunque se siente tan bien y a la vez tan mal, tan falso. Sunset, no soy yo, y no se quien eres tú en este momento. Abro los ojos, podrá ser preciosa esa faceta tan ajena a mis ojos, pero debo despertar. La hago a un lado, ella me mira con sus dedos posados en sus labios, parece saborear el beso hasta que se detiene en mis ojos llorosos: —Y-Yo de verdad estoy confundida, no sé qué está pasando —confieso con voz temblorosa—. Todo me da vueltas, siento que me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante, pero no se que hacer para recordar. Sunset, no creo ser la persona que tu crees que soy.

Sunset esta vez no parece querer ocultar mucho más, solo se acerca y coloca su mano en mi hombro. Y gentilmente dice: —No hace falta que lo seas, tú eres tú. Te queremos tal cual eres —suelta mi hombro y se aleja unos pasos—. Lamento haberte besado, se que te he hecho pasar mucho mal, pero esa no era manera de enmendar mis errores, además estando ella aquí —nos volvemos a mirar hasta que decide volver sus ojos a aquella negrura tan esplendorosa—. Sabes, en momentos como estos me pregunto que hace falta para poder cambiar, así como lo veo estamos por cruzar un umbral por el cual no podremos volver atrás, pero estoy feliz de que sea al lado de todas ustedes, mis amigas. Con suerte, pasando todas juntas bajo el umbral nos quedaremos atrapadas je-je, de esa forma podremos ver hacia adelante, pero nunca más allá, nunca por caminos separados, nos quedaríamos allí, bajo la seguridad de la puerta. Estaremos juntas…

—¿Y que tendría de divertido quedarse en el mismo lugar? —preguntó con los puños cerrados, para Sunset esa fue una respuesta, por eso levanta su mentón con orgullo—. Siempre atesoraré cada recuerdo que cree juntos a ustedes, las llevare conmigo allá a donde vaya, sin importar las distancias. Lo acepto, es hora de crecer. De mirar más allá. Y ahora mismo Sunset, siento que estoy tan lejos de mi hogar, y tú te pareces tanto a alguien que conozco pero te ves tan ajena a la vez. C-Creo que estoy perdiendo la razón.

Sunset al oírme baja la cabeza y se da media vuelta, se acerca a una orilla y observa la carretera. Vuelvo a estar a su lado, ella enmudece un momento para pasar a oír un motor que resuena en el horizonte. Levanto la frente, ambas notamos el pasar de una motocicleta en la lejanía, su faro ilumina débilmente su camino, sola allá va con un rumbo desconocido, una soledad que entristece, una tristeza que noto en el rostro de Sunset Shimmer. Ella levanta su mano y saluda desabrida. Necesito saber la verdad: —Tú conoces a esa persona, ¿verdad? —le pregunto sin dejar escapar aquella motocicleta—. Dime Sunset, ¿quién es?

—Es alguien a quien no puedo ayudar —responde Sunset con pesadez, respira hondo y levanta el ánimo—. Será mejor que volvamos—su faro se apagó, ha desaparecido—. Mira, se que te sientes confundida con todo lo que nos ha pasado éste último año, no puedo pedirte que te sientas a gusto con todo, pero intenta relajarte, tal vez te termine gustando. Puede que pasar un tiempo de calidad con tus amigas te permita recordar aquello que crees haber olvidado —comenzamos a caminar de regreso—. Y si no, bueno, nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar.

—Sabes, a pesar de todo, te pareces mucho a la Sunset que yo recuerdo —le digo aliviada—.

—Y tú no te pareces en nada a la Fluttershy que yo recuerdo —responde bromista, pero con verdad—.

Allá donde el grupo parecen haber comenzado a comer, la única que queda fuera es Rainbow, quien con una manta en sus hombros nos espera de pié frente a la colina. Levanto mi mano un poco para así saludarla, ella sonríe al verla y exclama: —¡¿Ya han dejado de parlotear ustedes dos?! ¡Vamos, la cena se enfría!

**[Are You Sure - Willie Nelson]**

La radio resuena por toda la gasolinera, todas están sentadas alrededor de una mesita desarmable en la cual reposan platos vacíos, vasos usados y una cacerola aún humeante que desprende delicioso aroma a caldo de vegetales. Rainbow me ha invitado a sentarme a su lado, prácticamente abrió su manta y se abrazó a mí de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, incluso susurro gentilmente a mi oído que aquel caldo era vegetariano, hecho especialmente para mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme de gratitud, una amabilidad muy tierna proveniente de ella. Comienzan las charlas sin sentido, aquí y allá, me sirven el caldo, tomó un sorbo… —¡Hm! Sabe a arena —pienso al casi escupir la comida por la impresión—. Decido tragar sin siquiera pestañear, no sentía asco, por alguna razón tiene sentido, arena condimentada con algo de ceniza y polvo de estrella, tal vez con algo de sal pueda digerirlo mejor. Después de todo fue preparado especialmente para mí. Miró hacia la caseta, el anciano ya no está, solo quedo un arma descargada y un pobre perro abatido por la fatiga, debió ser una pelea muy difícil contra la actual e inevitable campeona. Me acomodo un poco, escucho todo lo que dicen, nada que yo recuerde, igual disfruto de verlas mover la boca, revolotear entre la luz. Twilight se aleja unos metros mientras ríe de una broma que no entiendo, de su bolsillo saca la caja de cigarrillos, prende uno mientras suelta vapor entre sus dientes. Pinkie parece querer hacerle un simple truco de magia a Applejack, quien está sentada sobre un pedazo de tronco astillado. —Pinkie je-je, lo estas haciendo mal, la carta que ella debe tomar es aquella cuyo patrón es inverso —pienso al verla alentar discretamente por un comodín—. Oh, sí Trixie te viera haciéndolo tan mal… —me quedo congelada un momento, dejando caer la cuchara de mi mano—.

—¿Sucede algo linda? —pregunta Rainbow, ¿acaso me llamo linda?—.

—Rainbow, dime ¿donde están Trixie y Starlight?

Rarity oye mi pregunta y me mira con cara de confusión total. Todas se lanzan cortos vistazos, Twilight apaga su cigarrillo y se acerca: —¿Hablas de Trixie Lulamoon? —asiento con la cabeza, ella parece aún más confundida—. Recuerda, ella me odia, ni siquiera nos hablamos, además dejó de aparecerse en el colegio hace ya varios meses. No es nuestra amiga, ¿cómo y por qué le invitaría?

Recordar, eso intento, realmente. Eso no es cierto Twilight, es verdad, tienen sus diferencias, pero son amigas al fin y al cabo, al igual que… Starlight Glimmer, ¿donde estás? ¿quien eras? Me levanto de pronto, dejando caer la manta y llevándome toda la atención, Rainbow levanta sus manos de a poco para intentar contenerme, pero ella no entiende lo que me pasa, tampoco yo: —Te equivocas, es nuestra amiga. Al igual que Starlight Glimmer —al decir eso todas pasaron de estar confundidas a estar asustadas—.

—Fluttershy, lo siento dulzura pero… —Applejack toma aire y aprieta la mano de Rarity—. ¿Quién es Starlight Glimmer?

¿Quién es Starlight Glimmer?

¿Quién es Starlight Glimmer

¿Quién es…?

¿Quiénes son todas ustedes?

Me sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, una horrible jaqueca me golpea, me lanzo hacia atrás mientras que todo parece partirse en pedazos. Luces y destellos, flashes de cosas, cosas que ya han sucedido, pero no aquí, en otro lugar, uno que se parece a mi hogar. Cosas importantes puedo notar, como mis amigas, un viaje sin sentido, un trabajo pequeño en una gran ciudad. Familia, esa que anhelo, esa que ya tengo pero que nunca llamó… ¿cuando podre verla otra vez? Lugar, recuerdo que algo estaba fuera de lugar… todo está fuera de lugar ¿o solo sere yo? Estoy fuera de lugar, no puedo dejar de oír la música que no para de repetirse, debe detenerse: —Debo volver a mi hogar —murmuró e intentó largarme a correr pero, una mano me detiene—.

Es Rainbow Dash, mi corazón está donde debe estar: —No te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo.

No puedo. No debo.

Es hora de despertar.

Me niego, me suelto, me alejo, ellas me piden que no lo haga, yo solo corro sin mirar atrás. Trepó la colina hacia lo más alto, quedó ante lo infinito. Observó hacia todos lados en busca de respuestas, puede que de un dios, puede que de la naturaleza, tomaría lo que fuera con tal de entender. Retumba el sonido del espacio, desespero al no lograr encontrar ninguna respuesta a mis miles de preguntas, se hace tarde, en el horizonte empiezan a formarse las grietas que quebraran esta realidad, este gran sueño. Debo apresurarme, todo cambia, cada segundo es una imagen de lo que fue, cierro los ojos con fuerza, los abro —Sumados a una mera fracción de fantasía —pienso al quedar de rodillas frente a algo magnífico—. Desde galaxias lejanas parecen haber llegado, naves de guerra sin igual que surcan el cielo sobre el desierto, todo parece haber llegado desde el fin de los tiempos solo para presenciar la batalla que está por comenzar. Separando esas naves está una interminable grieta de luz que ha partido al mundo por la mitad. Seres enormes como robots proyectan siluetas bajo la luna, tan humanas en apariencia al igual que yo, otras son irreconocibles, parecían ángeles, y otras simplemente esperan debajo de esas máquinas de muerte. Es el día del juicio, ese ojo colosal que descansa sobre la grieta es el terror mismo, uno que guarda seres caóticos, destructivos e imposibles de ver o siquiera entender. No quiero entender más, estoy asustada, decido darme media vuelta. Ahí está ella… Sunset Shimmer, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acerca a mí y dice: —Parece ser que todo llegara a su fin eventualmente —al decir eso comienzo a notar como ella parecía estar desvaneciéndose—.

—¡¿C-Cómo es posible que esto pasara?! —pierdo la compostura, le gritó con terror—. ¡¿Quienes son?! —mi teléfono comienza a sonar en mi falda, apresuró a buscarlo, lo que saco es un inhalador—.

—Lo siento, no podría explicarlo con exactitud. Solo pasa y es lo que es, aunque… —coloca su mano en mi hombro, como aquella vez—. No es tarde para cambiar las cosas, no es tarde para hacer lo correcto.

—No lo entiendo, ¡¿donde estoy?! —ella coloca ambas manos en mis hombros, quede enmudecida—. Quiero entender.

—Aún es pronto para eso, tu no sientas pánico ni temor. Solo debes despertar, con el tiempo entenderás, todo está por cambiar —su rostro se vuelve borroso. Sus manos, no puedo sentirlas—. Mantén a tus amigas cerca de ti, ellas entenderán, para eso estamos. Confía en ellas. Y Fluttershy… —intenta mover a un lado mi cabello con lo que queda de su mano—. Disfruta del viaje, ¿okey?

El mundo ha desaparecido, un ultimo destello antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, siento calor golpeándome la frente, oigo campanas sin ritmo meciéndose con el viento. Abro los ojos de a poco, estoy donde se supone, en el suelo del baño. Algo ha cambiado, todo parece destrozado, decaído y oxidado; este lugar está abandonado, lo dejaré tal cual estaba. Me levanto del suelo, noto desde el cubículo en donde estoy parada un espejo totalmente agrietado, respiro hondo y salgo del cubículo. El aullido del viento pasa por las ventanas rotas, doy media vuelta para enfrentar esa puerta tan peculiar, una repleta de: —"Estoy aquí", "estoy aquí" —leo en voz alta, respiro hondo y sonrió, lo repito con fuerza—. E-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí… —con más fuerza—. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy Aquí! Jejeje… —con lágrimas en mis ojos, comienzo a reír, aquí estoy ciertamente y aquí me voy a quedar—. Quiero ver cómo están mis amigas.

Camino hacia la salida, está abierta. El sol dificulta ver bien, de a poco vuelvo a vislumbrar el paisaje soleado de un día de verano, frente mío una persona, no me pregunto quien es, solo me quedo quieta esperando a que decida reaccionar. Es una mujer, alta y de cabello en cresta, viste atrevida un mono de cuero negro y botas repletos de tierra colorada. Se da la vuelta, me mira interesada. Se quita sus gafas de sol, descubre sus ojos color sangre y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Me está inspeccionando de arriba a abajo, decido preguntar: —D-Disculpa, ¿quien eres?

Ella responde: —Siempre es confuso las primeras veces, pero te acostumbras —hace una corta reverencia—. Soy Ember Fireborn, hija de Torch, hija de Ase. Única heredera del clan Ryüjin, y también soy… —con una sonrisa orgullosa se coloca de nuevo las gafas—. Una viajera interestelar.

…

Sin nada que agregar, utilizó mi inhalador.

**KILOMETRO ZERO**

2010 – 2019 Hasbro, Inc. Todos los derechos reservados

**Nota de autora:** Si han disfrutado de la lectura les invito a dejar sus opiniones, si no lo han disfrutado les insisto también en compartir su razón. Compartan y recomienden. Avisen de cualquier error y nada, pronto nos veremos por más. Namasté.


End file.
